User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Life of Heroes RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Should I add all of my characters, or just Sia?--SierraSia 21:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need to tell you something on the Bandipedia chat. --SierraSia 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) life of heroes wiki....oh that is so weak man, this was MY idea! why didnt i create it. Nah im just kidding. But can you make Sia and i an admin? --Rciman 00:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you can, meet me on the Bandipedia please. --SierraSia 19:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I would love if you made the links. I'm not good with thouse things..........--SierraSia 20:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm there now. ;) --SierraSia 21:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude...why are you deleting Austin's pictures of his other appearances? --Rcisim319 22:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Me and Randy are in the Bandipedia chat if you wanna RP. ;) --SierraSia 22:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for makeing me a admin. And sorry for takeing the rank 1 thing...If you want..And I know it's early...but wanna RP on bandipedia?..please, if you want....--SierraSia 09:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have to leave the chat now for school. I'll see ya later. ;) --SierraSia 10:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Back from school. And i'm guessing from you'r school? --SierraSia 18:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'll be in the Bandipedia chat again if you wanna talk or RP. --SierraSia 20:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) randy and dustin's appearances havent been and the RP and you havent removed them --Rcisim319 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was watching a tribute video on a sonic character on youtube..........I know, I can be so stupid sometimes...........I'm really sorry..............--SierraSia 19:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks...Whether you wanna RP, talk or anything....I'll be on the Badipedia chat, ok --SierraSia 20:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you want to....wanna RP? I know it might be early though...--SierraSia 10:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can count on me! After I tell Sugar, i;ll meet you guys in the chat. ;) --SierraSia 20:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) btw, Can I add a page listing the character's theme songs? I got the idea from when me and Randy were talking last night. --SierraSia 21:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC)